Old Friendship's Renewed
by Life's Water
Summary: Our five friends have finally grown up, but all is not as it seems....they have drifted apart from each other, but will two certain friends be able to bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I might try something new…since I've had this idea for quite a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Land Before Time characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Littlefoot sighed; it was a long time ago that he and his four friends journeyed to the Great Valley. He remembered how different they where then, so young, so different, but still they had managed or at least managed to get along with each other and help each other during their long journey towards their new home. He remembered how they defeated sharptooth, how they all became good friends in the end. He sighed as he looked out from his cliff. The same cliff where those two egg eaters, Ozzy and Strut had cornered his friends on all those years before, how he had stood up to them but was saved by Chomper. Littlefoot began to wonder about the friends he met on his adventures. Chomper, he had seen a few years ago when the Great Valley was destroyed by swarming leaf gobblers. Chomper had helped them then, and Littlefoot was ever grateful to the young sharptooth. Who he knew would never hurt him or any of his friends. He remembered Ali, a girl long neck. Would he ever see her again? Littlefoot certainly hoped so.

"Hey Littlefoot." Cera said cheerfully.

Why is she being so cheerful? Then he remembered, Cera was now the leader of her herd after her father had stepped down.

"Hey, so what's it like being leader?" He asked her slyly.

Cera blushed, "can I tell you truthfully?" Littlefoot nodded, "I love it!" She exclaimed with happiness.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Littlefoot.

"Where not children anymore you know!" Cera snapped at him. The young long neck nodded his head, and whispered a barely audible "I know!"

Cera smiled smugly, "I'm going to check on **my **herd, bye!" And she walked off.

Littlefoot frowned, of all the threehorns why was Cera the leader? Then he remembered that she was born into it.

"Hey Littlefoot." It was Ducky. She had grown tall, like her mother. Not the small duckbeak she was as a child but a tall adult. She had also changed her colour from a fluorescent yellowy green to a dark green, much like her mother. "Hey!" He replied. Unlike Cera, Ducky still held her kind personality, which Littlefoot was grateful for.

"Where is Spike and Petrie?" Asked Littlefoot.

Ducky opened her mouth to reply but was cut of from a loud burp, "Spike!" She scolded playfully. Littlefoot had to refrain from laughing, she still held on her child qualities even though they where all grown up!

Spike smiled and walked over towards his sister and Littlefoot; he still couldn't speak but showed his emotions and thoughts through his actions. Petrie suddenly swooped down from the sky, "Good Morning Littlefoot!" He greeted the long neck.

Littlefoot remembered when Petrie was learning to fly and how he failed. But when Ducky was in danger he swooped down to save her. That seemed a lifetime ago, a lot had changed within the five friends. Size was the major thing, Littlefoot remembered something from what he told his Grandfather, _oh, I hate being little!_ His Grandfather merely chuckled and told him, _don't worry you'll be grown up soon enough!_ How right he was, Littlefoot was now the tallest and biggest male of the long neck herd with the exception of his Grandfather. But he was the tallest and biggest male of his own age, his voice had changed too, it became deeper and much more domineering, commanding. But his personality had not changed, something of which he was grateful for.

Petrie looked at his friend curiously, "are you alright?" He asked the long neck.

Littlefoot snapped out of his memories and concentrated on the present, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ducky glanced over at Spike then back at Petrie, "I have something to tell you Littlefoot." She announced.

"What is it?"

Ducky sighed, "I've found a mate!"

Littlefoot was frozen in shock but quickly recovered, "Congratulations!"

"Well, the thing is I won't be spending a lot of time with you any more."

She sighed and walked off towards her herd, "Did you guys know?" Littlefoot asked.

Petrie and Spike nodded.

"Littlefoot!" Shouted Littlefoot's Grandfather.

"I've got to go, see you later." Said littlefoot as he walked away towards the voice.

"Bye!" Yelled Petrie before turning to Spike.

I wonder what Grandpa wants? Littlefoot thought as he walked towards the Council rocks, wait a minute why am I being called to the council? Oh well, I'll find out as soon as I get there……… 

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leader of the herd**

_I wonder what grandpa wants? _Thought Littlefoot as he walked towards the council rocks.

_Well I'm going to find out soon enough!_

When the young adult arrived his herd greeted him as usual, _well this is normal but who are they?_

He had just noticed another herd of longnecks that looked quite familiar, _nah it can't be, can it?_

Before littlefoot had a chance to observe the other herd properly his Grandfather blocked his view.

"Littlefoot I'm not sure how to tell you this but-" his grandfather began.

"Oh no, Grandpa what is it? Is it Grandma?" Interrupted littlefoot concern and fear masking his features.

Grandpa laughed, "No, no, no, it's not that."

"Well what is it then?"

"The herd and I have agreed that you shall become our leader."

Littlefoot was lost for words, him the leader. He turned to face his herd, "Are you sure you want me as your leader? I am pretty young to lead you guys, and I'm not really-" before he could finish he was cut off by his grandfather.

"Littlefoot you will do fine, I'm too old now to even lead the herd." Grandpa paused before continuing, "and besides you're the only heir we have to lead us."

_Heir?_

Then he remembered, his mother was Grandpa's daughter, which meant that when he was too old to lead the herd she would become the leader. But since she died the task feel towards himself as her only son.

"I'm honoured."

Both Grandparents smiled at their grandson's claiming of leadership of the herd and began to nuzzle him.

"Now I want to know why this herd is here." Already slipping into his role as leader.

"Well they have decided to stay after all!" Grandma told him.

_After all?_ What did she mean by that?

"Whose they? And what do you mean after all Grandma?"

She laughed, "remember those longnecks when they came to the great valley only to stay for a short time before leaving?"

Then it hit him, _Ali!_

"I better go welcome them then." He said.

Both Grandparents nodded whilst watching their grandson slowly make his way towards the migrating herd.

"Littlefoot will become a great leader won't he dear?" Asked Grandma.

Grandpa nodded, "the best of our family!"

Before they both chuckled and nuzzled each other lovingly.

**Sorry it's short…anyway littlefoot is the leader of his herd! Whoohoo!**

**Cera won't be happy!**

**Anyway**

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Green Dragon SWBF**

**The real Violet Parr**

**Thunderblade**

**Thanks for the reviews…keep 'em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: once again I would like to thank the loyal reviewers- **

**Green Dragon SWBF & Thunderblade**

**Anyway on with the show!**

He couldn't believe who he was seeing; Ali was standing only a view paces away from him! Taking a deep breath he slowly walked towards the pair of talking long necks. Something about them both reminded him of the past memories when she and her herd arrived in the Great Valley for a short time, before leaving again to another place.

Questions whirled around in his head, why? Why where they here? What was going on? He would find out soon enough.

Stepping forward to the pair he realised who she was talking too, a young rather handsome male. Suddenly a strange overwhelming emotion hit him, one he had never felt before! Shrugging it off, as hesitation he opened his mouth to announce is presence, which wasn't hard to notice after all!

"Hi Ali, it's a-nice to see you again!" He announced.

Ali looked up to face him, smiled and continued to talk to the longneck, before turning back to Littlefoot, "hi, Littlefoot it's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed happily.

"We have so much to catch up on." He paused, "Ducky, Spike, Petrie and Cera have missed you so much!"

_And so have I!_

Ali giggled, "Well where are they?"

Good question, "Well let's go find them shall we?"

Ali nodded her head, "okay let's go!"

And ran off, some things never change!

Shaking his head slightly he turned back to _his _herd.

"Don't worry we'll be fine!" Shouted Grandpa.

Nodding his head, the young longneck ran to catch up with his long lost friend.

**I know this is short but I promise that I will make the next chapter longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews…. here's the next chapter…**

As littlefoot and Ali ran through the great valley, the long neck caught sight of two of his best friends. Motioning towards the unsuspecting pair, Ali and Littlefoot crept behind them ready to surprise them. But before they could Petrie turned around and frowned.

"Littlefoot where not kids any more!" He stated angrily.

The long neck sighed before nodded his head in agreement, "what's up Petrie?" He asked, wondering what was the matter with his friend.

Petrie sighed and shook his head, "Cera." He uttered. Before turning his full attention back onto the female long neck before him. Squinting his eyes into slits he realised that it was Ali, all grown up!

"Hi Ali, it's good to see you again!" He exclaimed. Ali blushed before greeting the flyer. Turning back to Littlefoot, Petrie gave him a look before glancing over to the spike tail. Spike was too busy eating to even acknowledge the presence of the newcomers, so Petrie cleared his throat sharply causing the spike tail to stop his grazing. Pointing in the direction of Littlefoot and Ali, Spike made his way towards the direction and smiled at the two long necks.

"He still can't talk." Petrie explained softly, "but he still has a heart of gold!" He whispered to Littlefoot who nodded his head in agreement. Out of the five friends, only Spike had kept hold of his loving personality. Whilst Petrie had changed into an impatient but still loving personality he had when he was younger, Ducky still kept her personality but she didn't stay around with her friends anymore, which was sad in itself. Whilst Cera, Littlefoot shuddered, out of all his friends changed personalities he hated Cera's. She wasn't the fun-loving three-horn she was when she was younger, now she had become more cocky, self-importance and had a higher opinion of her self; thinking that she was better than everyone, including her own herd.

Thinking about Cera made Littlefoot think about his own herd, would he change to become like Cera and how she treats everyone around her? He certainly hoped not. Turning his attention back to the reuniting dinosaurs, he watched as Petrie opened his wings to show his impressive wingspan to Ali. Whilst Spike resumed eating the fern which was close by.

"So Ali when are you leaving?" Asked Petrie curiously.

Ali laughed, which made Littlefoot's heart flutter.

"I'm not leaving Petrie, I'm staying here for good." She told him.

The flyer gasped in surprise before smiling again, turning his attention back onto the eating spike tail, "here that spike? Ali's staying!" He told the nonchalant eater. Shaking his head slightly the flyer turned his attention back onto the long necks before him.

"Have you seen Ducky or Cera yet?" He asked.

Ali shook her head, "no we haven't." She replied.

"Do you know where they are Petrie?" Asked Littlefoot still gazing at Ali from the side.

Petrie looked at the long neck before nodding his head, "Spike and I have only seen Ducky. We haven't had the misfortune of meeting Cera yet!" He told the Long neck.

"Will you help us find them?" Asked Littlefoot.

The flyer nodded and turned his attention back onto Spike. Coming towards the feeding spike tail, Petrie pulled at his tail.

"Come on!" He grunted with effort, "you can eat later, we have more important things to do!" He said before falling over onto his back, causing the two long necks to laugh.

Spike stopped eating and turned to find what the commotion was. Seeing that it was Petrie on his back, the spike tail let out a roar of laughter.

Standing back up again the flyer glared at the laughing trio in front of him and growled, "Come on!" He commanded before taking off into the blue sky.

Following behind him, was Spike who kept looking back up at his friend in the sky, Ali who just smiled and followed.

As he watched the trio walk (or fly in Petrie's case) away, Littlefoot sighed. _Why do I feel this way? Ali and I are just friends that's all, nothing has changed or has it?_ He thought to himself. Every time Ali was near him, he felt light-headed. Deciding what he should do about these confusing feelings, Littlefoot followed his friends where hopefully once Ali, Petrie and Spike were out of earshot he could have a talk with Ducky.

**Tell me what u think…good/bad? Please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews…they really do help!**

**Chapter 5-**

The companions easily found Ducky; she was near the river with her herd. Littlefoot glanced at his friends asking them the silent question of who would go up and talk to her? Pointing towards himself, Petrie volunteered and padded towards the duckbill herd.

"We will stay here in the glade, alright Petrie?" Littlefoot yelled after him. The flyer nodded his head and continued his short journey towards the bathing duckbills.

Ducky glanced up when she heard Danuk, her mate say something to her. Looking at him curiously to see what he said, he shrugged and pointed with one of his fingers towards the on coming flyer. Ducky smiled before patting her mate on the back and walked towards her friend.

"Hello Ducky." Petrie greeted her.

The female duckbill smiled before replying her greetings in return.

Suddenly Petrie became ecstatic; when he was when a child. "Come on, guess what?"

Ducky laughed, wondering what had gotten her friend to become ecstatic, "no, what is it?"

Petrie regained himself before answering, "Ali's back!"

Ducky was suddenly surprised, and not believing what the flyer had told her asked him again.

Petrie looked at his friend and shook his head, "Ali is back and she is staying here permanently." He explained to her.

Ducky squealed with joy causing Danuk to walk towards the two to see what was the matter with his mate.

Ducky laughed at his concern before replying that her friend was back. Not clearly understanding what she meant, Danuk nodded and left the friends alone. Ducky sighed lovingly before turning her attention back to the flyer.

"So where is she?" The duckbill asked.

"In the glade with Littlefoot and Spike." Petrie told her.

Ducky nodded before falling quiet again.

"Gee Ali, Ducky is sure going to be surprised to see you!" Exclaimed Littlefoot suddenly.

Ali merely smiled before turning her attention back to the small opening in the glade. Whilst Spike continuing stuffing his stomach with green ferns. Suddenly there was a rustling causing the companions to become alert towards the intruder. Then Petrie stepped through the small opening followed by Ducky, the trio relaxed at the sight of their two friends.

As soon as Ducky set her eyes on the female long neck she squealed again and hugged Ali, and then released her.

Stepping back the friends began to catch up on their lives and such like. During their talking, Littlefoot was staring at Ali and strange feelings hit him but he wasn't sure what was happening to him. _Soon _he told himself, _I will talk to Ducky about these strange feelings that I keep having whenever Ali is around or laughs or smiles or talks._

But the duckbill had already noticed the longnecks dilemma and was planning on having a talk with him as soon as the conversation had ended.

"Well that's basically the reason why I'm now the way I am." Ended Petrie after telling Ali why he changed his personality to a much harder flyer.

"So let me understand you changed your personality to avoid eating purple berries?" Asked Ali, quite obviously amused on the topic how Petrie only changed his personality because to avoid eating purple berries.

Seeing this opportunity come in, Ducky smiled before telling them to go and spend some time at the river and discuss the topic whilst she talked to Littlefoot. They obliged before leaving the glade, when they left Ducky turned towards her long time friend and asked him what was on his mind. So Littlefoot recanted what was happening to him and the feelings that he got whenever Ali was near.

"What's wrong with me? Am I ill?" Asked Littlefoot worriedly.

Ducky laughed and shook her head, "no my friend, you have feeling for Ali!" She told him, but explained in more detail and simpler when she noticed the blank look she had received from her friend. "You are in love with Ali."

Littlefoot was shocked, "b-b-b…." he was cut off by the rustling of leaves and out came Cera looking really flushed and anxious.

**What did ya think? Good or bad? Please no swearing or offensive reviews, I do NOT mind if it's just a flame review or helpful advice...but when it's offensive, I won't take kindly to it! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews...I'm glad you all are enjoying this! Hope you all had a good Christmas and a happy new year!**

**on with the fanfic:**

**chapt 6**

The young long neck couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of him was Cera who appeared to be out of breath. There was also a look of fear deep within her brown eyes, Littlefoot wondered what had happened for the "fearless leader of the three horns" to become so afraid. But before he could ask her, Ducky beat him to it.

"t-t-there's a sharp-tooth in the valley!" Cera told them after finally catching her breath.

_Oh no! I must warn the herds._ Was the first instant thought in Littlefoot's head. "where did you see it Cera?" he asked.

The three horn's nose flamed, "what do you think I'm stupid! That I can't protect my herd! I only came here to warn you and the other herds about the danger?"

both Littlefoot and Ducky were slightly taken aback by Cera's sudden mood change, they had been used to her changing moods long before they where children but it was never this intense or brought on so quickly. After all they did normally get a warning from her body language, but this time they did not.

"I'm going back to my herd now, they need protecting!" she huffed and then as quickly as she had came the three horn left without another word.

"Ducky you go and find Ali, Petrie and Spike!" Littlefoot commanded, _after all they have to be warned. _"I shall go and find the other herds and warn them. Let's go!" and with that they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Ducky headed down towards the river where her herd where spending the afternoon, the revelation which she had just found out had at first surprised her but after a few seconds the warning had been lodged permanently in her mind. Her surprised reaction quickly melted into fear and panic. _No, I can't think about that now! I have to think about my herd and their safety!_ She told herself when she began to think if the sharp-tooth was following her, stalking it's prey. When she arrived at her destination Danuk met her half way on the bank.

Seeing her panicked expression he asked her what was wrong.

"Sharp-tooth in the valley." she told him. With this revelation he gasped before asking what she was going to do with the herd.

In truth Ducky did not know but quickly answered him, "we shall be on our guard and hopefully, when Littlefoot comes back we will ask him what we shall do."

Danuk didn't seem convinced, "how can we trust the long neck? Or the flyer? In fact how can we trust **any **of your friends?" he asked suspiciously.

Hurt and shocked that he, her beloved mate could reveal that he didn't trust any of her friends made Ducky think that maybe, just maybe she had made the wrong choice by choosing him as her mate. Why didn't she chose Lars, the nice but quiet Duckbill who was always on his own? Why did she chose him? _Oh, yes mom!_ Her mother and father chose him.

Oblivious to his mates negative thoughts Danuk continued, "it's even bad enough that you have that out of **our** species brother. I mean what where your parents thinking when they took **him** in? If it was me I would have abandoned him!" he told her.

"How dare you!" Ducky yelled, her hurt over his revelation that he didn't trust her friends turned into anger when she listened to her slate her "brother". Everyone near the pair turned his/her attention to the arguing duckbills.

* * *

Meanwhile Littlefoot had just reached his herd when he herd a scream, he turned around and saw Cera and her herd running as fast as they could in his direction.

"whats wrong?" he called out. But no one answered him.

But it soon became clear what had cause the herd to run because it soon came into view.

**Well what did you think? Good/ bad? Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews...here's the next chapter!**

Littlefoot had never been so scared in all of his life, staring towards the sharp-tooth he noticed that it looked sort of familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen the sharp-tooth.

"what are we going to do?" asked his Grandpa.

Littlefoot didn't answer, instead he motioned for Cera to follow. She obliged but walked very slowly behind the long neck.

"w-w-w-what are you doing? It will eat us!" she argued. But Littlefoot ignored her and continued to walk towards the sharp-tooth who was staring with interest at the two dinosaurs approaching.

"Littlefoot?" it asked with it's deep voice. This startled the long neck, how did it know his name? He glanced to cera who had the same thought running through her mind.

"w-w-who are you?" he asked cautiously.

The sharp-tooth smile showing it's sharp pointed teeth, causing Cera to gasp and back away. "it's me, Chomper! Don't you recognize me?" he exclaimed.

Littlefoot inspected the sharp-tooth with raise eyebrows, _it is chomper!_

"it is you chomper!" Littlefoot exclaimed smiling.

Chomper smiled back, whilst cera took a hesitant step towards the pair.

"what are you doing here?" she asked.

Chomper sighed sadly before answering, "i am not like the rest of my kind."

both leaders looked at each other before fixing their attention back on Chomper.

"i-(here chomper took a deep breath) remember when i was little and all i used to like was meat?

Littlefoot and cera nodded.

"well i started to dislike the taste every single meal time until i finally realized that i like-"

he took a deep breath.

"i began to eat plants just like you guys and so my parents-

chomper paused and sniffled.

"they disowned me and i left to the only home i knew, You guys!"

chomper ended his tale and glanced towards Littlefoot.

"gawsh I'm so sorry chomper really i am!" the long neck said.

"thanks!"

"you can stay here with us." littlefoot told him and chomper smiled happily.

"come on lets go and find ducky, petrie and spike to tell them the good news!" littlefoot exclaimed before leading chomper towards the glade where he had left his friends.

Once they where out of sight, "he's gone mad! Chomper will eat us all!" muttered Cera before motioning to her herd to follow her.

**Sorry that its like this...please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews...

chapter 8

Ducky and her mate Danuk were still arguing a wide circle of spectators had been formed solidly around them. They had been yelling at each other for hours, Ducky completely forgetting the threat of a sharp-tooth lose in the valley.

"You spend more time with those _friends _of yours than you do with your own herd!" concluded Danuk.

"Well at least I have friends! At least i don't go strutting around pretending that I'm the best in the herd!" Ducky yelled.

Danuk looked taken back before denying that he didn't strut around, "besides _I_ know that I'm the best in the herd!" he finished with a smugness look on his features.

Ducky frowned, thinking how it would be best to reply but before she could someone screamed. She turned around and saw Littlefoot and a sharp-tooth approaching.

"you remember Ducky don't you?" asked Littlefoot once the pair arrived at the water hole.

The sharp-tooth nodded, "hey Ducky!" he greeted happily.

The duckbill was unsure as how the meat eater knew her name, "h-how do you know me?" she asked timidly. She glanced over at Danuk whose smugness had retreated and turned into fear.

The sharp-tooth grinned and turned to Littlefoot, "Gawsh, I guess she doesn't remember me after all." he exclaimed.

Littlefoot grinned back before turning back to Ducky, "you don't remember him?" he asked.

The duckbill shook her head but before the long neck could answer Petrie had made his way over towards the group and exclaimed, "why, isn't that Chomper?" the sharp-tooth smiled with pure happiness upon his features and nodded.

"nice to see you again Petrie!" he told the flier.

Petrie replied, "Nice to see you again too Chomper!"

Chomper turned towards Spike, "hey Spike!" The spike tail smiled and nodded back.

"he still can't talk." whispered Petrie.

The sharp-tooth nodded and smiled back towards the spike tail who was busy feasting upon a fern. Littlefoot turned to find Ali timidly behind him, she looked absolutely frightened.

"don't worry he's a friend, he wont hurt you!" he told her quietly.

Ali nodded and slowly approached the sharp-tooth, "Chomper this is Ali, Ali this is Chomper our childhood friend!" introduced Littlefoot.

Ali smiled and Chomper smiled back.

"I think that we should all catch up don't you think, Petrie?" asked Littlefoot.

Petrie grinned, "yep i think we should head over towards the glade and talk like we did when we were kids, don't you think spike?" he turned towards the spike tail.

Spike who had demolished the fern nodded in agreement and began to head towards the glade causing the group to laugh.

"yep, yep, yep, Petrie I think Spike agrees with you and so do I!" said Ducky and she then turned to follow her brother.

"I think that I need to get to know Chomper more!" Ali exclaimed before following Ducky.

Chomper smiled and turned to his two remaining friends, "should we invite Cera?" he asked.

Littlefoot and Petrie shared a look before shaking their heads, "come on let's go and catch up!" Petrie said and followed his friends towards the glade.

**Sorry about this chapter, I guess that it was really boring! But please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**chapter 9**

After a brief time to get to know one another again, Littlefoot had told his fellow dinosaurs that he was going to find Cera. They all agreed quickly and he left. Watching him leave, Ali decided to take her chance. She was going to confide to Ducky about her feelings right now. Getting the duckbill's attention wouldn't be easy, she was in a deep discussion with Chomper and Petrie.

Clearing her throat the long neck approached the trio, "excuse me for interrupting but may I have a word with Ducky?" she asked curtly.

Ducky nodded and left her discussion, which was picked right up between the other two. Once they where out of ear shot Ducky decided to ask Ali what was it about.

The long neck sighed, "I-I have these strange feelings...and...well...you see..." Ali couldn't continue she felt very embarrassed.

Ducky smiled she knew what the long neck was going to tell her, "You have feelings for Littlefoot." she finished for her.

Ali nodded blushing furiously, "But what happens if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't think I will be able to handle it if he doesn't." she rushed.

Ducky continued to smile, "You won't know if he does until you tell him." she told the long neck.

Ali nodded.

"so when Littlefoot gets back I suggest you tell him about your feelings." Ducky said.

Again the long neck nodded, "Thanks Ducky, I'm glad your my friend." she said softly.

Ducky smiled, "Yep yep, I am lucky to have you as a friend too Ali, Yep Yep Yep!"

"I guess we should head back to Chomper, Spike and Petrie now huh?" Ali asked.

The duckbill nodded and the pair padded back to the glade where their friends were situated.

* * *

After asking several rather dumb three horns where their leader was Littlefoot had found Cera at the water hole. Cautiously approaching her, to make sure that the three horn didn't turn on him, he walked towards the left side of her.

Cera looked up and frowned, "Oh it's _you_." she coldly said, then she continued to drink.

Littlefoot bit back a retort, "May I ask you something?" he asked coolly.

Cera paused, "depends what it is doesn't it?" she said.

The long neck frowned, "Cera what is it with you and Chomper?" he asked angrily.

He was well feed up with the three horn's attitude and the recent events had only deepened his frustrations.

Cera glanced up at her former friend, "why do you think Littlefoot? He's a sharp tooth, he will kill _us_ or do you want _him_ to pick us out of his teeth with our bones, huh?" she stated furiously.

The long neck rolled his eyes, "He's not like that and you know it." he defended.

Cera snorted, "Yeah right, get real Littlefoot. He nearly attacked us on several occasions, he bit _me_! What other proof do you need?" she stated, her short temper reaching boiling point.

"yes I admit he bit you Cera, but he if you remember rightlywas only a baby. He would never do that now, besides he's a vegetarian." Littlefoot defended angrily.

Cera's temper had by now reached past the boiling point, her eyes where burning with rage. "I don't want him in the Great Valley and I am sure that others will agree." she paused, "shall we ask them?" she asked.

Littlefoot's temper then broke, he began to yell at Cera for being so unfair. And that she should be giving Chomper a chance.

Cera readily began to yell back and tell Littlefoot what she thought of him and that she would no way give the sharp tooth a chance.

A large crowd had formed around the arguing pair, but neither had noticed. They where both so angry.

"Fine! You'll lead us all to our deaths then!" Cera finished and she turned to stomp off.

Littlefoot attempted to regain his composure but as he turned he noticed his grandparents and his herd amongst the herd. Grandpa shook his head regretfully whilst Grandma shooed the lingering herd back to the trees where they had been grazing before.

Grandpa approached him, "Littlefoot?" he questioned.

The young long neck sighed, "I don't know what to do, Chomper is my friend and I trust him. He's saved my life so many times, but Cera and some of the others don't want him here. Oh, Grandpa what should I do? I'm so confused." Littlefoot broke down.

Seeing his grandson's inner turmoil the old long neck gave him a reassuring rub, "Your doing the right thing in trusting Chomper, many of us are just slightly wary of him that's all we haven't forgotten Sharp-tooth stalking us as we made our long journey to the Great Valley killing members of the herd." Grandpa reassured him.

Littlefoot nodded, "I guess your right thanks Grandpa your the best." he exclaimed.

Grandpa chuckled, "I don't know about "the best" Littlefoot but I am always here to help you." he said.

Littlefoot smiled, bidding goodbye to his grandparents and herd he quickly headed back to his friends.

* * *

"I'm telling you Petrie, red berries are the best!" exclaimed Chomper.

The flier shook his head in disagreement, "No blue berries are the best!" he stated.

This debate had been going on for several hours when Littlefoot arrived, looking slightly puzzled at the sight of his two friends arguing he slowly walked to a bored looking Ducky.

"what's going on?" he asked.

Ducky sighed, "they are arguing over what type of berries are the best. If you ask me or Spike their both good." she explained.

Littlefoot nodded his eyes roamed the perimeter of the glade noticing a half hidden Spike as his eyes glazed over the spike tail., "where's Ali?" he wondered out loud.

Ducky smiled, "She just went to talk to her mother she will be back." she answered.

"oh."

Petrie had finally noticed Littlefoot's arrival and made his way over towards him, closely followed by Chomper who was smiling.

"Littlefoot which berry do you think are the best? Red or blue?" Petrie asked.

Littlefoot glanced at Ducky who murmured something like "their just damn berries!" he smiled slightly and considered his answer.

"Well?" inquired Chomper.

"well to answer your question Petrie I think both of them are the best." Littlefoot announced.

Both feeling satisfied that their childhood leader had ended their debate both dinosaurs sank down on the soft grass.

No one spoke or moved until they heard a loud cry coming from the water hole.

**Cliff hanger...whahaha**

**Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The pure terror of the scream caused the friends to leave the glade and gallop over to the water hole where they saw a large herd gathered round something. Taking the initiative Littlefoot pushed through the crowd to see what was wrong. He saw Cera in the deep part of the water hole, knowing that the three horn wasn't a good swimmer he jumped in and began to paddle towards her.

"Don't worry Cera I've got you." he soothingly reassured her. "grab round my neck and climb on, I'll bring you back to safety." he commanded.

Cera obliged and quickly placed her paws around his neck and with all her might climbed upon his back. Turning slowly as not to make her fall off, Littlefoot began to swim towards the bank where the crowd had gathered.

As he swam the young long neck began to feel the weight of the other and he began to strain, although he knew that he was by far the biggest of his friends he had apparently no energy left in carrying one of his friends and swimming back to the bank. He then began to struggle to keep his head above the water, he heard Cera scream then everything went black.

_"Littlefoot, Littlefoot? Please dear wake up now!"_

The voice had awoken him, he awoke with a start coughing and spluttering he brought his gaze to rest up on his grandmother, "Grandma?"

she smiled, "right here my Littlefoot!"

"what happened?" he drowsily asked.

But it wasn't his Grandmother who replied it was Ali, "You reached Cera, got her on your back and swam towards the bank, but after you started towards the bank I don't know what happened you just, well gave way and sank." she paused to let him take in what had occurred then continued, "Lucky for you, Chomper is a quick thinker and grabbed a log and rolled it into the water, Cera grabbed hold of it but you, you where to deep under." Ali paused to sniffle, her eyes full of tears. "I've never been so scared in my life but lucky for you, your Grandpa showed up just in time and went in to get you."

"who got my Grandpa?"

"Petrie did, as soon as you went under he flew off to get him and your Grandmother." Ali told him.

"How is Cera?"

Ali gave a small snort, "Oh, she's alright apparently she fell in." she informed him dryly.

"what did she make of Chomper saving her?" he didn't know why he asked but it was good to know what the three horn had made of the sharp tooth saving her.

"she seems a bit embarrased." Ali replied biting her lip.

Littlefoot nodded, _I have to tell her now._ "Ali I have something to tell you."

**Action, saving lives. Will Cera become nice and cival to Chomper? What does Littlefoot want to tell Ali? Hopefully all in the next chapter...I will try to update ASAP! Sorry it's short!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:first of all it will be the point of views of Chomper, Ducky, Petrie, Cera and an apology, ENJOY!**

* * *

After watching Littlefoot's attempts to save the three horn and nearly drown himself too. Chomper had to act, he had to act for his friends. Glancing around him frantically he finally saw a tall sapling tree and rushed over to it. Causing Ducky to call after him, but the sharp tooth ignored her and did what he had to do. Snapping the sapling from the ground he dragged it towards the river's edge, ignoring all the curious looks he was receiving Chomper slid the long sapling into the river. He fervently hoped that it would reach the deep end. He felt something grab hold of it, hoping it was Cera or Littlefoot or even both he began to pull it in. to his relief he saw Cera coming up to the surface spluttering, but he realized to his horror that the long neck is friend must have gone under. Blinking back tears he continued to pull Cera in.

* * *

She couldn't believe it, Littlefoot had always risked his life to save others. However that was not what was concerning the duck bill, she was concerned about the long neck's strength as he slowly paddled his way back to the bank. It was fading fast, Ducky only hoped that it would not fail until he got to the bank. But it appeared fate was not on their side, she watched in horror as her two friends sank beneath the blue beyond. Out of the corner of her eye, Ducky saw Chomper runaway from the scene wondering what he was doing she called out to him but he ignored her. She knew that she was too small and weak to carry either of them. But she hoped that help would come. Suddenly struck with an idea she turned to Petrie who was watching in horror as the event took place.

"Go get Grandpa Long neck." she ordered him.

Swiftly the flyer took of into the air and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. Spike was crying, Ducky soothingly told him that everything would be alright but would it? She didn't know, amazingly however she saw Chomper pulling Cera along, the three horn clinging onto the sapling. But what about Littlefoot?

* * *

Petrie had never been so scared in all of his life, he was watching two of his friends drowning. Littlefoot had done the right thing in saving Cera, well attempting to save Cera. Like he had always had done, the Long neck had placed his friends lives before his own and he was risking his own life to save Cera. Petrie didn't know how or why the long neck's strength was leaving him but it was having an affect upon his swimming. He heard Spike gulping which resulted the spike tail to have hiccups. But the flyer knew how Spike felt, they could not die, could they? And he was powerless to do something, he was going to watch his friends drown before his very eyes. He bravely blinked back the tears that were forming and continued to helplessly watch his friends struggle to reach the bank. He didn't even hear Ducky call his name, when he finally turned around she was glaring at him as she commanded him to find Littlefoot's grandpa. This would be their only chance, Grandpa long neck was stronger and more larger than Littlefoot, he would surely be able to save the both of them, if he made it in time. With this new insight, Petrie unflurred his wings and took off.

As he flew, Petrie searched the surrounding land, he saw the other herds including members of the spike tails, the duck bills, the club tail and the long necks! Seeing the long neck herd, Petrie swoop down upon a lower branch, startiling Ali.

"Petrie what's wrong?" she asked.

Petrie had to refrain from blurting outloud, "where is Littlefoot's Grandpa?" he asked.

Ali looked slightly taken aback, "He's over there why?" she nodded in the direction.

The flyer didn't answer and took of towards the two larger long necks feasting upon the tree star tree. Like he did with Ali, he startled the two elderly long necks.

"what is it young one?" asked Grandma.

He was breathless but he explained, soon the whole herd had gathered around them including a horror struck Ali. As he explained the last details, Petrie noticed that there was one less listener. Grandpa long neck had rushed to the scene, which had been intended. Petrie felt pleased with himself but unflurred his wings again and took off followed by the whole long neck herd including Grandma and Ali close below. The anxiety was resting deep within his heart, he was scared for his friends.

* * *

Coughing and spluttering she had made it on to dried land. She glanced up to her hero but was shocked and a little surprised to find that her hero was Chomper. Feeling embarrased she turned away to come face to face with Spike. The spike tail gave her a reasuring lick before motioning his head upwards. Cera gulped she knew what would be coming next, why had she ended up in the deep part anyway. She glanced hesitiantly up and gazed up at Ducky who had a frown on her features.

"why?" it was a simple answer the duck bill had asked, but Cera was scared to answer.

_Three horns never get scared Cera, after all your the leader._ Hiki's words echoed through her mind. Three horns never get scared, she could answer Ducky's question perfectly but what would be the reaction that would be unleashed?

"well the thing is that I erm, well it goes like this..."

**Flashback**

"_come on Cera, your the herd's leader you can do this." Hiki said._

_Cera shook her head, "No, no I can't and I wont."_

_the male three horn sighed softly, "Honestly your our leader you should be able to do this."_

"_I-I can't swim and I'm scared of water." she quietly revealed._

_Hiki laughed bitterly, "Three horns never get scared Cera, after all your the leader. Go on I dare ya!"_

_Cera never one to back out of a dare grudgingly obliged and soon she was screaming for her life._

**End of Flashback**

Ducky's frown had increased, her hands on her hips. Chomper and Spike were frowning too.

"Have you even realised that Littlefoot might be dead because of this dare?" raged Ducky.

Cera began to cry, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to I swear I didn't but I had to prove myself." she contnued to cry harshly before saying, "and what's worse I may have lost my best friend."

suddenly there where cheers from over the bank, they all glanced over except Cera who was crying and saw to their relief that Grandpa long neck had pulled Littlefoot out of the water. Littlefoot was now coughing and spluttering whilst his Grandmother watched over him. Ducky smiled over at Petrie as their eyes met,

"Good job!" she mouthed.

The flyer nodded and returned his attention to his reviving friend.

"see Cera, Littlefoot is alive." she heard Chomper try to reasure the three horn but Cera only cried.

"and y-you saved m-m-me, you didn't have to after the numerous times I've been horrible to you." she said.

Ducky smiled she knew what was going to come next. Chomper looked confused.

"what I mean to say is." Cera looked up at the sharp tooth before continuing, "I'm sorry."

**how do you like that, Cera and Chomper friends...**

**next chapter: both Littlefoot and Ali have something to say, Chomper and Cera scare Hiki, Ducky, Spike and Petrie are relieved!**

**Until next time!**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ali followed Littlefoot where no one could hear their private conversation. As they stood she took time to study him, he had changed so much. He looked tired, but that was from his ordeal before and his expression was of curisousity at what she would say. She smiled slightly at him before taking a deep breath.

"I was really scared before you know." she didn't know how to start but the fear of him nearly dying was enough to start the conversation.

Littlefoot sighed, "I understand Ali." but the girl long neck started crying.

"I was so scared that you and Cera would die, I was very very scared." she cried.

Littlefoot didn't know what to do but rubbed himself against her affectionately. "It's alright Ali, Cera and I are alright. It's alright!" he whispered soothingly to her.

It wasn't enough she broke down into harsh sobs with Littlefoot standing awkwardly soothing her.

* * *

After Cera had apologized to him, Chomper had set up a plan to teach Hiki a lesson for his dare. Whilst hatching up the plan Chomper and Cera began to be come closer than before, they were becoming better friends like from when they both were little.

"So are you ready Cera?" he asked.

The three-horn nodded, "I will bring Hiki to the glade then you will show up and scare him." she let out a hoarse laugh, "Great idea Chomper!" she praised.

Chomper smiled appreciably, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Spike, Ducky and Petrie were smiling, Chomper and Cera were becoming good friends and the deep emotions between Ali and Littlefoot was becoming more obvious day after day.

"I'm glad things are coming together now hey Ducky?" asked Petrie as he stuffed a bunch of blue berries in his beak.

"Yep yep yep, things are coming together!" she agreed.

Spike nodded before turning back to the half munched fern and resumed eating.

"Is that all he ever does? I've never seen him do anything else anymore, well besides sleep and drink." Petrie commented as he watched the spike tail.

Instead of getting angry with the flier like she normally would, Ducky just laughed, "Yeah I suppose so."

"I'm really relieved that everything is working out." exclaimed Petrie before stuffing his face with more berries.

* * *

"This way Hiki."

"Honestly Cera this better be good, I left Mera with those other burly males." he ranted.

Cera rolled her eyes, Mera was a very young and pretty three-horn who was the center of every males attention. "Don't worry this is good! And I'm sure Mera won't miss you!" she bitterly commented.

"Besides we are here now alright!" she snorted.

They had arrived in the glade, "Wow, this is fun ain't it!" Hiki commented sarcastically.

"You will see..."

* * *

"It's alright Ali, it's over now!" Littlefoot soothed her once again.

By now Ali had calmed herself down with effort and took a deep breath, _I hope he says what I hope he says._ She thought to herself. "Littlefoot I have something to tell you."

"what is it?" he asked relieved that she was calmer than she was before.

Ali took a deep breath, it was now or never. "You have always looked out for me, showing that you care about me well what I'm trying to say is well." her nerves were winning.

Littlefoot smiled, "I know what your trying to tell me, Ali."

Ali smiled back, "really?"

Littlefoot nodded, "Yes, I really care about you too."

Ali's heart did a triple double loop.

Littlefoot moved closer and rubbed his head affectionately against hers.

"Oh Littlefoot!" Ali breathed.

* * *

"well Cera? What is it you want me to see?"

but before the female three-horn could answer a terrorizing roar sounding from behind. Hiki and Cera screamed, the Latter only screaming slightly.

"**GO AWAY**!" the sharp-tooth roared menacingly as he glared at the two three-horns. Hiki was shaking terribly, whilst Cera was trying very hard not to snigger.

The predator turned his red eyes towards Hiki, "**BOO**!" the male three-horn gave a shriek and ran out of the glade not looking back.

Cera finally burst out laughing and was later joined by Chomper, "did you see his face? Aw that was a classic!" Cera exclaimed.

Chomper smiled, "That was great! But I don't mean to impose on our fun but we have to go see what the others are up too!" he said.

Cera nodded and started heading out of the glade followed by Chomper.

* * *

After telling one another about their feelings Littlefoot and Ali had headed off to find Ducky, Petrie and Spike to tell them about their good news.

"This is great news, congratulations both of you." Ducky praised, "Yep yep yep!"

"Will you stay with us Littlefoot?" asked Petrie nervously.

"Of course I will, You are all my friends." the long neck reassured.

"anyway have you seen Chomper or Cera or both?" asked Littlefoot changing the subject.

"Yep yep yep, they're coming over the hill right now!" exclaimed Ducky pointing over the horizon.

At the sight of the two former enemies walking, talking and laughing together slightly startled Littlefoot but smiled, his friends had became proper friends.

"Chomper, Cera!" Petrie yelled.

"Guess what?" exclaimed Ali.

"what?" they both asked in unison.

"Littlefoot and Ali are now together!" said Ducky with delight.

Both Cera and Chomper congratulated both the long necks in turn.

"Let's go to that secret meeting place we went to when we were younger." suggested Petrie.

"what place? We had so many." asked Ducky.

"You know where we used to look out over the Great Valley? I mean that place, it has a beautiful view and it's perfect for a celebration just like this."

Ducky nodded, "Let's go!"

As the seven friends looked over the Great Valley a feeling of peace, happiness and prosperity fell over each of them in turn.

_Yes! Are old friendship has been renewed! _Thought Littlefoot contentedly as he nuzzled Ali, _and sometimes our friendships can only get better!_

**Well hoped you enjoyed this story, thanks for reading and reviewing...**


End file.
